If I stay
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Moira, her ex-husband and family get in an accident, five years after DOAFP, needing Charles's help.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Moira, her ex-husband and family get in an accident, five years after DOAFP, needing Charles's help.

 **Unashamedly inspired by 'If I stay', with a lot of Choira and songs that are purely Rafaella.**

 **If I stay**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Today is the greatest_

 _Day I've ever known_

 _Can't live for tomorrow,_

 _Tomorrow's much too long_

 _I'll burn my eyes out_

 _Before I get out_

 **Today-Willamette Stone**

Moira Mactaggert returned from the baseball stadium in Langley after her 8-year-old son, Kevin, won the game for his school team. The rain seemed to have waited for the game to finish to fall, which was a relief as she knew how much her son had been excited to play. He loved baseball.

In the backseat, her son and her father, Ken MacTaggert talked animatedly about the game and Moira was glad that he'd came to Langley to watch his grandson play. Her father, although at first hadn't liked her decision to join the CIA, in the end had encouraged her, seeing her doing her best and had approved and said how proud he had been of the woman she had become and she smiled, remembering his words.

"He played well, didn't he?" Joe said quietly beside as he drove.

"It's true..." She nodded, grinning, and to her surprise Joe put his hand over hers on the seat.

The two had been divorced for a year because of Moira's work, which kept her busy during periods of missions and for him often having to travel to business, which had ended up pushing them both away and in the end they had decided to ask for a divorce, Moira staying with Kevih, but they had managed to keep the friendship and they saw each other often, since he worked in a company from there.

Joe's gray eyes met Moira's browns and he gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand tenderly and asking:

"Will you have dinner with me tonight? Just the two of us?"

"Joe..." She whispered, her brow furrowed, staring at him with a pang of sadness. "I don't know if it's a good idea..."

"I miss you Moira... And not just as a friend, or the mother of my son."

Moira parted her lips, but her voice didn't come out. She missed him too, part of her wanted to have dinner with him, but also, for some reason, there was a part of her that seemed to miss someone she had never met.

"I miss you too..." She admitted and seeing him smile, she said: "I'll have dinner with you..."

But then, a motorcycle cut off the front of their car and Joe had to divert, but the wet road made the car hit the wall hard and over and everything went dark for Moira.

Sirens were ringing and Moira, feeling her head heavy, opened her eyes, seeing ambulance lights and police and the rain continued to fall. She glanced sideways and saw Joe's car with the windows broken, and then she realized she was lying on the road, without a scratch, but wet.

"Please!" She asked desperately, getting up and watching the paramedics move around her, while the police kept people away from the accident.

But no one seemed to hear her. She saw an ambulance close the door and leave and she didn't know if it was her father Joe inside and then, saw the other ambulance with Kevin immobilized, a tube of oxygen on his face and Moira screamed, running and entering the ambulance that was preparing to leave.

"Kevin!" She whispered, seeing her son pale and unconscious, his face and arms covered with bruises and scrapes.

She felt as if her heart was breaking and turned to one of the paramedics who checked his blood pressure and asked:

"I'm senior agent Moira Mactaggert, and I need you to inform me of my son's condition."

"We won't know his full state until we reach Memorial Hospital, but the blow to his head was strong."

"The woman in the other ambulance wasn't reacting either, she seemed to be in a worse state, the accident was ugly." The nurse next to him said, and Moira frowned, confused. There was another car in the accident, too?

Charles was in his office after finishing his last class with a group of younger mutants, when he caught thoughts around him that disturbed him deeply, his brow furrowed, his blue eyes shining with anguish and concern as he made his chair lead him out there, toward the subsoil to go to the Cerebro.

"Professor." Hank called and beside him was Alex, both instructors at Charles's School, who had been running for four years and growing.

Even if the two had kept their facial expressions neutral, Charles would still have seen in their minds that it was serious.

"Is it really Moira Mactaggert?" Charles asked, seeing in Hank's mind the news report, showing the serious car accident that had happened, involving a CIA agent and her family in Langley.

"They... They didn't revealed the identity of the agent, but I invaded their database, it's her and it looks like her condition is very serious." Hank said, his voice low and sad, not only because of the news that destabilized his mentor, but because he had met the woman 15 years ago and and he liked her, they had fought side by side and been together for a long time with the others in that mansion, before Cuba.

Charles was invaded by memories of 15 years ago, the first time they met at the bar, the flirtations, their kiss in his room and the romantic moments later, the battle together, the farewell kiss.

Knowing her had been fantastic, just as loving her. Erasing her mind had been devastating but necessary to keep her and his students safe and living with the memories alone had been a daily struggle. Her beautiful mind, her hair that he admired, so much, her fairness and compassion... All this he loved and he missed having her at his side.

"I have to go to the Cerebro." Charles murmured, trying to regain his control and continuing the walking, feeling Alex and Hank following.

At the hospital, Moira went to the reception desk of the hospital, realizing that her hair was already dry and then that she was only in her beige trousers with a white long-sleeved blouse, without her shoes and blazer, and ignored it, asking:

"Please, can anyone tell me what's going on? Why doesn't anyone answer me?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

That morning had been fantastic, her father had come to spend the weekend with her, they had played baseball with Kevin and, they had gone to see the boy playing with his team, winning. She had had a nice day with her ex and they were going to have dinner together that night... Why, why?

"Quick, take him to surgery now, we're about to lose him!"

Moira turned and saw two doctors and a nurse hurrying through a stretcher, and Moira's eyes widened when she saw it was Joe, and one of the doctors pressed his chest to stop a bleeding.

"Joe, don't give up!" She asked sadly, her eyes shining and then wondering where they had taken her father and her son.

"Get out of the way, please!" Some nurses and patient visits pulled away as another stretcher passed and Moira turned to the other side, her hair flying across her face and feeling as if everything had frozen, a shiver running through her.

She was in the last stretcher, wearing an oxygen mask, the left side of her face covered on a bruise, as well as her hands and leg, where her trousers were torn. Her hair was wet from the rain and her face, pale and motionless.

"No, no, no... This can't be happening!" She screamed desperately, turning to the counter, but the nurses ignored her and she hit the table hard, but her hand pssed through it and her chocolate eyes widened as her lips parted, wanting to scream.

In the Cerebro, Charles was concentrating on Moira's mind, but her mind was immobile and incommunicable, watching her be carried on a stretcher to the operating room, and his heart broke at the sight of her condition, her whole body bruised. He then entered the head of one of the doctors and listened to his thoughts:

Multiple bruises on the body, serious internal bleeding in the abdomen, it's a miracle that she had only broken the wrist... The biggest concern is the very strong blow to the head after being thrown out of the car.

 _"Moira Mactaggert." She said, smiling and standing in front of him, covering the image of the woman in the bar that beckoned him, but he didn't care._

 _The woman in front of him wasn't only beautiful, but had a beautiful mind and Charles felt his heart racing, in a way he had never felt before._

 _"Charles Xavier." He said, playing with the huge tube of beer that was still on his hand, giving her a beautiful smile._

 _"Do you have a minute?" She asked uncertainly and he set the tube aside._

 _"Ah, for a pretty little bean with a mutated MC-one gene I have five." He responded, noticing the beautiful color of her hair, auburn and he touched a lock carefully, watching her gaze lower to his hand, her face slightly flushed._

Charles turned his mind away from the flashback from their first encounter and removed his helmet. That day had begun so calm and pleasant, attending a basketball game of his students, commanded by Alex and then the classes he had taught... God, he couldn't lose her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Have a good read. Leave reviews!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _I don't know why we break so hard_

 _But if we're strong enough_

 _To let it in, in, in_

 _We strong enough_

 _To let it go, oho, oho_

 **Let it all go-Birdy**

Moira looked behind the glass door where they had carried the stretcher with Joe and hers too, feeling lost. She started to walk from side to side, then pausing and staring at the ceiling. She'd never thought of ghosts, after all, she'd been an agent all her life, dealing with facts. Except of course, the mutants...

Fifteen years ago, she had met mutants when she had finished the two years of CIA surveillance training, but she didn't remember much of the time or who they were, only that they had gone to a meeting with her, McCone, Stryker, and other superiors, it had been almost two decades ago, but sometimes she'd remember about trees, the sunlight between them and a kiss, but they didn't make sense, as much as her heart would beat fast.

She then heard voices and saw the CIA director, McCone, accompanied by Stryker. But also her partner, Agent Levine and some of her other colleagues, Rose and Cheng. McCone was serious as he showed the badge to the guards and sought out the doctor in charge.

"Sir, Doctor Cameron is already here to explain Mrs. Mactaggert's situation." The nurse said to the director of the CIA and then the glass door opened and the doctor appeared, going to the group and Moira followed them, distressed.

"Doctor Cameron, I am CIA Director McCone, the Agent Moira Mactaggert' superior."

"Alright." The doctor said seriously, making a sign and then McCone went with them, leaving the other three in the waiting room.

Both of them and Moira went to a glass room where Moira's body was, covered by a thin sheet, with several monitors around her and serum on her wrist and a mask of oxygen on her face.

Moira shivered, seeing her condition and, beside her, she felt McCone sigh, worried, and turn to Cameron, running a hand over his face.

"What's her condition?"

"Broken pulse, internal hemorrhage in the abdomen and several bruises. But what worries us is the trauma in the head." The doctor explained. "The accident has left her in a coma and we don't know the gravity yet or when she will wake up. We are waiting to do more tests."

"Please do what you can, doctor." McCone asked, looking at his agent in a coma.

At first he thought she was just another woman wanting to play an agent with a gun and a badge in her hand, but in the end she had been better than many male agents and had ended up admiring her and liking her.

"What about my father, Joe, and Kevin?"

"And the others who were with her?"

"One of them died at the impact of the car, we think it was her father, we found his wallet, Kenneth Mactaggert."

"It's him." McCone confirmed, sad and Moira's lips trembled as she shook her head, her heart breaking.

Besides her son, the only living relatives she still had were her uncles and cousins in Scotland and her father, but he had passed away, and all she could think of, were the last happy moments with him coming back from the game. It wasn't fair!

"No, dad..." She whispered, tears falling so she ran from there, barefoot, and passed by a man in a wheelchair who was going down the corridor to her room.

The man gasped, feeling something cold pass through his chest and for a moment, it was as if he had heard Moira's mind and he closed his eyes and when she heard him pant, Moira turned, face in shock, watching the handsome man in the wheelchair, brown and wavy hair, blue eyes and a serene face that made her heart race.

"Professor, is everything okay?" Hank asked worriedly, and Charles opened his eyes, staring into nowhere and then calmed down.

"Yeah... I felt something."

"So you felt me?" Moira whispered, touching his hand, and it passed through, but this time he din't seem to have felt it.

They passed by her, leaving Moira behind in the hallway, but then she followed them, seeing that they were going where her doctor was, she felt lost and without answers, she didn't know where else should she go.

When they three came to the doctor and McCone, Charles did the same thing he had done at the entrance, it wasn't something he liked to do, but it was necessary, he raised two fingers to his temple, entering their minds:

 _You won't question my presence here, but you will keep me informed, as if I were a relative of hers._

Moira frowned to see that McCone and Cameron didn't question the presence of the two strange men, but they updated them of her condition. Who were they?

Charles stared at the woman he hadn't seen in nearly fifteen years, but who he had never stopped loving. Although one side of her face was covered on a bruise and her eyes closed, her eyelids slightly blue in contrast to the pallor of her face, he could see that her face had hardly changed since Cuba.

 _Charles was lying on his bed with a smile on his face as he stroked Moira's hair, her head lying on his chest, feeling his heart beat, calming her own, after their beautiful night, hours before their departure to Cuba. It had been the first night between them, and it had been fantastic,_

 _The woman smiled as he tilted his face down and laid a kiss on her flushed cheek and he murmured fondly:_

 _"I can hear your thoughts loud, my dear."_

 _She looked up, lifting a hand and caressing his face with her fingertips and asked:_

 _"Do you think I'm strong?"_

 _"How so?" He asked curiously, straightening them on the bed, to lie in front of each other and she bit her lip as she tried to explain._

 _"Tomorrow we will be going to the battle in Cuba, and even though I have been trained in the CIA to be strong, if something happens to you, I don't know how I would react..." She admitted, showing how much she was in love with him and Charles hugged her back, bringing her closer, his blue eyes shining with love for her._

 _"You are strong Moira, and if something happens, you would be strong to continue because not only who we love never leave completely, but because if you are strong to let the pain in, you're strong to let it go too..." He whispered sincere, kissing her forehead and then her lips, saying fondly:_

 _"And whatever the difficulty is, she hasn't met Moira Mactaggert yet."_

 _Her eyes flashed in surprise and emotion, her lips parting at the sincere and loving words of him that made her heart race._

 _"You Charles, don't exist." She said smiling, the tip of her fingers caressing his lips and he felt his body melting for her and then he brought her up on him, smiling:_

 _"You, my dear, are wonderful."_

 _And he kissed her with passion, his hands massaging her back as she laid one hand on his shoulder, the other scratching his chest and teasing him, before he deepened the kiss, his tongue parting her lips for him._

 _His hands then moved forward, holding her waist and his other hand caressed her right breast, making her sigh on his lips, before he reversed the positions, standing over and placing kisses on her chin, lobe, his hand going to the other breast._

 _"Charles..." Her hands slid down his chest, finding his member and teasing him, making him moan._

 _"Moira..."_

 _Charles then lowered his hand to her center, caressing her and seeing that she was ready and then, looking at each other, the couple kissed as they became one, moving together._

"Were there more people with her and her father?" Charles asked, and Cameron removed his glasses as she, Charles, Hank and McCone waited, and then he sighed, looking at his beep and staring at the three with regret.

"There were two more occupants and one of them, was Joe Kinross."

"Her ex-husband." McCone completed.

"He broke both arms and had internal bleeding and a perforated lung. I was just told that he didn't survive yhe surgery, I'm sorry."

"She'll be devastated... They were very important people to her." McCone said regretfully, staring at Charles, the mutant he had met at the HQ 15 years ago, but he knew that was powerful and so he hadn't arrested him, and for having avoided World War III in Cuba too.

Charles lifted a hand to his forehead, watching Moira's body, pale and bruised, his heart clenching as he imagined the pain Moira would have to face when she woke up and discovered that she had lost two important people in her life at once, to have to deal with her injuries if she woke up.

"Can we see her inside?" Charles asked, but the doctor denied it.

"Let's wait to release the visits, because she just got out of surgery."

"Joe... You too, no..." Moira said, sitting on the floor and covering her face, which was starting to turn red from holding the urge to cry. "You promised me dinner, remember?"  
Memories of the two of them smiling in the car just before the crash came into her mind, remembering how his gray eyes had flashed when she'd accepted.

"Joe, you can't... There's Kevin, he needs you..." And then her eyes widened as her hands fell to her sides and she got up, going to Charles, trying to hold the wheels of his chair, even though they passed through them and she looked at him in frustration:

"I don' know your name, surname, who you are... But please ask about my son!"

Charles's hands went down to the wheels and for a moment, Moira stared at them as if they were going to touchi, but his hands went through them, and her stomach dropped. But then, Charles asked:

"You said Joe was one of the occupants. Who was the other one?"

"Her son. We identified him as Kevin Mactaggert, age 8." Charles's lips parted as the man with him wiped his eyes behind the glasses and McCone sighed:

"Tell me he's alive..."

"He is." The doctor confirmed, relieving everyone there. "He suffered a cardiac arrest on the way to the hospital due to internal bleeding. He also broke a leg and there was a slight bleeding in the brain, but we already controlled it and he is sedated, recovering."

"Moira has one more reason to continue to fight for her life, her son." Charles said, feeling a little more relieved.

Moira beside him, gathered herself, turned and ran from there, looking for the children's wing. She needed to find her son and make sure he was okay.

 _"Mom, you're back early!" Kevin said excitedly, hugging her waist, which was what he could reach and the woman laughed, leaning down and stroking his brown hair._

 _"Of course, darling, weren't we going to play baseball today?"_

 _"Are you serious? I love you Mom!"_

 _The huge smile the boy gave her made Moira's heart fill with joy and she said fondly:_

 _"I love you too, Kevin." And she showed the car keys and Kevin ran to get the ball and the stick, along with two caps._

 _One he put on his hair and the other, he handed his mother, who laughed, tucking her hair in a ponytail and putting her hat on top._

 _"That way we'll be an unbeatable team!" The boy spoke, shaking his hand with hers that smiled at his words, then went to her purse and opened it._

 _"You, my little superman, deserve something to train." She said, handing him a package and the boy's eyes widened, excited to see the new ball._

 _It had been one of her favorite afternoons with her son in the park. Kevin had shown her his best moves, that he had been training on the team and was surprised when Moira showed him some moves too and then, sweaty but happy, they hugged each other and walked to an ice cream cart._

Moira was strong, always was because it was required at the CIA, but she didn't know if she would be strong enough if she lost her son too.

"Kevin, hold on..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Have a good read and reviews please.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _I niver meant to fall for you_

 _But I was burried underneath and_

 _All that I could see was white_

 _My salvation_

 **Salvation-Gabrielle Aplin**

Moira ran down the hospital corridors and reached the infant wing, her heart pounding, until she found her son's room. She saw her son on the bed, with a serum on his arm and a screen monitoring his heart.

Despite the glass cuts, the bandage around his head and the cast on his leg, he looked well and rested, his face calm, and Moira let out her breath, relieved as she crossed the wall and went to her son.

"Kevin, you're going to be alright, okay? Mommy's here with you." She whispered, a melancholy smile on her lips at the thought of how devastated he would get to know about his father, and she didn't want to think about how he would feel if she didn't wake up.

Moira concentrated, lifting her hand and placing it under her son's hand, so she wouldn't pass through and she laughed relieved to see that she had managed to, and Kevin, though asleep, smiled as Moira put her hand over his.

She then marched decisively toward her body, knowing she needed to find a way back. As she reached the waiting room to go to the room where she was, she saw director McCone updating Stryker, Rose, and Cheng about the situation, and then she saw Levine approaching the man in the wheelchair and the man with glasses who was with him and the woman frowned, approaching.

"Hey, aren't you Professor Charles Xavier?" He asked curiously and Moira was surprised. She knew this name because he was a genetic researcher and mutant, had read several of his papers, but had never met him.

"Hi, I'm Charles Xavier." He said with a smile, holding out his hand and Levine squeezed it and then squeezed the boy's, Hank.

"Mark Levine." Levine sniffed, giving him a small smile. "I remember when you came to an appointment at the CIA at Moira's request. Are you here for her?"

Moira was surprised, her lips parting as she stared at Levine and Charles. Was he one of the mutants she'd taken 15 years ago in the CIA to help in a case?

"Yes, we were close when we heard about the crash. Although we haven't seen each other for 15 years and she probably doesn't remember very well, Moira Mactaggert is a remarkable woman and I sympathize with her." Charles said, with a sad smile, his blue eyes glittering and Levine nodded.

Moira stopped in front of Charles, staring at his face and passed her hand in front of him, but nothing happened, and whatever power he had, realizing the souls of people in a coma wasn't one.

She didn't really remember Charles, not only because it had been almost two decades ago, but because her superiors said she had part of that memory erased, and neither did they know what had happened after she had left the HQ with the mutants and she wondered if it had something to do with him.

For some reason, her heart was racing as she looked at him, and then she saw blue eyes staring distantly at her in front of her, and she wondered why he seemed to care so much and why he had said he sympathized with her, if they had known each other for a brief period of time.

She then shook her head and went to the room where she was and then approached her body, her face red with anger at the situation she was in.

"Listen, you need to wake up! Everything is falling apart and Kevin needs you... You can't leave him without a mother too!"

Moira tried to shake her shoulders but ended up passibg through them and then she stared at the ceiling frustrated and then said in her ear:

"Did you hear me?" She asked, her voice more controlled. "You've faced more difficult things than this coma, remember CIA training?"

 _"Come on Mactaggert, is that all you have to show me?" Agent William Stryker groaned, gripping Moira's wrists and putting them above her head, pressing his chest against hers._

 _They were finishing physical training to start working on surveillance the next month and the instructor had put them all in pairs and Moira was the only woman in their class, which usually made the others make jokes full of sexual content or during training playing dirty. Part of it was because she was a woman, the other part was because she had the best grades and was talented._

 _"I'm not done with you yet, Stryker." She murmured, trying to get away from him and the man, who was much bigger than her laughed, staring at her maliciously._

 _"We can finish this somewhere else, sweetheart..." He held her wrists in one hand, lowering the other slowly to her neck._

 _Moira wrapped her legs around his waist, reversing positions and staying on top, pinning him to the floor and pressing her forearm against his neck._

 _"Bitch..." He murmured angrily, releasing one of hishands from her grip and then pulling at her ponytail tight._

 _Moira gasped, feeling the pain, and Levine and the coach prepared to intervene, but she lifted the hand that was pressing the forearm against his neck and twisted his wrist tightly, making Stryker scream, loosening her hair and she said, before stand up, being admired by her colleagues and the instructor._

 _"It's Mactaggert, for you."_

 _After that day she had begun to be respected by her colleagues and had begun her two years of surveillance with Levine to become agents and she had felt great joy at receiving her gun and the dogtags with her name: Agent Moira Mactaggert, knowing that she had won conquered her place in the CIA and would be making a difference._

Moira sat on the floor of the room, lying her head over het arms that were resting on her knees, feeling frustrated and tired while she remembered when she had talked to her father when she had become an agent, her ride with Joe and then Kevin and his smile whenever she got home.

 _Dad, I went through the training and now I'm an agent!_

 _I'm so proud of your conquer, my dear..._

 _Thanks dad, it means a lot to me... I wonder if you would like to come here for the weekend to celebrate?_

 _I'm already getting ready to go to the airport to visit you... I had a good feeling about all this, you're my pride._

 _Honey, did you ever think of a name for our son?_

 _What do you think of Kevin, Joe? It means 'loved since birth'._

 _It's perfect Moira, loved as much as his mother is._

 _Joe... I love you too._

 _Mom?_

 _Yes dear?_

 _You can turn out the light, I don't think I'm afraid of the dark anymore._

 _My batman is getting more and more courageous..._

 _No Batman, mom. I want to be superman now._

 _All right, my superman._

 _And you could be the wonder woman and fight crimes with me!_

It was late at night and Charles was still in the waiting room, with Hank, Levine, McCone, Cheng and Rose. McCone had left early with Stryker to tell the agency what had happened, and now the he had his eyes closed, sitting in one of the chairs there. Cheng and Rose, who had bought coffee for everyone, were also asleep, and Levine had gone to the terrace to think a little, because he and Moira had been partners for years.

"Hank, if you want, you can go to the mansion to rest, I'll be fine." Charles said quietly to the man sitting next to him, but he denied it.

"I'll stay with you, Professor... And also, I care about Moira, she was with us in Cuba, she was a friend."

"Thank you, Hank." Charles murmured, giving him a small smile and Hank squeezed his shoulder and the professor stared at the ceiling, lost in thought, a hand massaging his own forehead.

 _It was the morning that the group was leaving for Cuba and they had found the yellow and black vests that Hank had made for them to wear and now they were getting dressed._

 _Charles was in a metal room in the basement of his mansion, finishing adjusting the yellow clothing on his body and his curly hair and then he saw the door open and Moira appeared in her CIA mission clothes, gray-green, with her dogtags appearing and her gun in the pocket on her leg, her hair in a ponytail and face free of makeup, but beautiful as ever._

 _"Everybody's ready Charles." She said and he nodded, before motioning for her to come in._

 _When Moira approached, he put his hands on her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers and she gave him a small smile, although she knew they had to leave soon and he murmured fondly:_

 _"I just wanted to say good morning to you, my dear."_

 _"I had to leave early to call McCone." She explained, closing her eyes and her smile growing as she parted her lips, before they kissed. It was a simple but loving kiss after last night._

 _"I need to go Charles, I have to check the blackbird system with Hank."_

"Stay with us, Moira."

"Charles?"

The telepath lowered his head, looking forward and seeing Raven, his sister who he hadn't seen for nearly five years, with a travel bag and a shy smile, and Charles felt his heart warm when he saw her there.

"Raven..."

She put her purse aside and stood in front of her brother, taking his hands and holding them tightly, her eyes glittering with longing, and Charles smiled at Hank, seeing that he had come in contact with her somehow.

"Thank you for coming Raven..." He said, kissing her hands and she laughed, tears in her eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." And Raven let go a hand, caressing his shoulder and saying: "She'll be fine."

Levine had stayed in the room with Kevin for a few hours and then Charles offered to stay with him for a bit. The telepath left the group and stopped in front of Moira's bedroom window and stared at her for a few minutes and even though there were no thoughts in her head at that moment to read, her monitored heartbeats calmed him and knowing that the visits would be only start in two hours, he decided to obey the doctor and went to the elevator, towards the children's wing.

He found Kevin Mactaggert's room and approached the bed of the boy who slept peacefully and he smiled, caressing his hand tenderly, and it was a way to feel closer to Moira.

Charles felt his heart fill with affection for the little boy, seeing several traces of Moira in him, he had always liked children, and for a moment his face was sad, thinking Kevin could have been his son with to Moira, if things had been different after Cuba.

The telepath saw that over the table was his backpack taken from the car and he saw a teddy bear inside, dressed as a baseball player, and Charles took it, placing it next to Kevin, smiling affectionately at the boy.

It was almost dawning, and Moira rose from the corner of the room and went to the waiting room, seeing that there was someone else there, a young blonde with Charles and Hank, but she didn't know her. Everyone was asleep in the chairs, and as she approached Charles's wheelchair, who had returned after Kevin's doctor took over, Moira saw that he had his tired face resting on his hands, his elbows over his legs, in the position she had awake and he murmured:

"Moira, hold on my dear... You may not remember who I am, but I love you and it will always be like this, my love for you immortal."

Moira knelt, resting her hands beneath her own legs and staring at the blue eyes that stared ahead, far away, and she shook her head, confused and curious.

"Who was you to me 15 years ago, Charles Xavier?" Her brown eyes sparkled with tears, and then a tear fell from his blue eyes, and as he wiped it, his eyes widened, looking directly at Moira, who parted her lips, feeling her heart racing.

"Can you see me?"

"Moira? My dear..."

Charles couldn't believe he was seeing her in front of him and then reached out his hand, touching her auburn hair gently, and despite wanting to cry, her lips managed to open in a smile full of emotions, seeing that their hands had touched each other in the space between them.

But then she disappeared in front of him, and Moira's doctor and Kevin's pediatrician approached them, their faces trying to hide the sadness, and Charles stood upright in his chair, while the others woke up, all staring at the two doctors and Moira in in front of Charles stood up, staring at them with trembling lips.

"What happened?" She asked nervously and her doctor told the group:

"We tried to get in touch with Mr. and Mrs. Kinross, who are also Kevin's grandparents, but they are traveling and we need the contact of his mother's uncles."

Charles, still recovering from what he had seen, closed his eyes for a second, feeling his heart shatter as he read the minds of the doctors, and they said:

"Kevin had another brain bleed now, it happened so fast so we didn't have time to call you... I'm sorry to inform, but he had brain death."


	4. Chapter 4

**I want more Choira.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _I never wanted to go_

 _I don't want you anymore_

 _I don't want you to feel the same as me_

 _I never wanted to go_

 _But, now I'm letting you know_

 _I just wanted to feel the life in me_

 **I never wanted to go-Willamette Stone**

When the doctor informed the group about Kevin's brain death, McCone turned his back rubbing a hand through his hair while Cheng and Rose hugged Levine and Hank and Raven, with tears in their eyes, placed their hands over Charles's shoulders, whose face was wrinkled, tears were falling and the pediatrician said in a soft, hesitant voice:

"With his mother in a coma and his father and grandfather dead, we need to contact his uncles that live in Scotland, who are his only blood relatives, besides the Kinross, they are the only that can make the decision to keep him connected to the devices or let him go..."

"Kevin... Not Kevin!" Moira murmured, feeling lost, and then she ran as fast as she could to her son's room, and when she got there she saw that he was tubed, pale and motionless. Brain death.

"That's not fair!"

Moira screamed, slamming hard against the wall of the room and ended up crossing it and falling on the floor of the room, where she lay over her knees, crying in despair. Not Kevin, her little boy who wanted to be superman, who loved playing baseball, who always welcomed her home with a smile.

 _Moira was holding Kevin's hand as they walked through the mall, looking for a costume shop to buy the superman's cape for the excited boy._

 _"Honey, tell me again why you don't want to wear your Batman cape anymore?" The woman asked as she led her son to the store, which was full of kids._

 _"Because now I want to be superman. He's cooler, he has healing powers and he fights for justice like you!" Kevin said excitedly, his brown eyes glittering as he stared at his mother and Moira smiled touched, pinching his nose._

 _"And why do you want healing powers?"_

 _"Because then when I fall in the baseball games I won't need bandaids anymore." He explained it with simplicity and she smiled, admiring her son who then saw two friends and ran toward them._

Moira buried her face on her knees, crying. She stood in that position for some time, lost with Kevin's memories and every opportunity that had been taken from him, and then she raised her head, seeing his pediatrician, Charles and McCone at the window talking but not really focusing on them.

"So the decision about Kevin can only be made by his uncles or grandparents?" Charles asked, looking at the boy on the other side of the glass and the doctor nodded.

"Unfortunately the Kinross are traveling and we still haven't managed to contact his uncles, but there's nothing more to be done." She said with a sad smile."Just wait for his heart to stop beating or choose to turn off the machines."

"I need to get back to the agency, I need to tell Joe Kinross's closest friends and help to contact their families." The director of the CIA told Charles and then put his hand on his shoulder and said before leaving: "I still don't trust in mutants, but I have to thank you for what you did in Cuba and the support you are giving to Agent Mactaggert."

When he left, Charles entered the room, standing next to Kevin and closed his eyes, sighing and resting his forehead on one hand, massaging it, feeling tired and stressed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, noticing Raven's mind.

"Hi..." She stared at the little boy lying on the bed and smiled sadly. "He looks so much like Moira..."

"It's true." Charles said, opening his eyes and placing his hand beneath his sister's, which was on his shoulder, and then he shook his head, his brow furrowed and eyes shining. "Raven, I can't lose her!"

Moira looked at him blankly, slowly rising from the floor, increasingly confused with Charles, and stopped in the middle of the room, between him and the bed, while Raven said:

"You won't lose her Charles..."

"Charles, who are you to me?" Moira asked in frustration, staring at the man in front of her and wanting to understand how she had been remarkable to him.

 _Sunlight reflected in the huge trees scattered across the garden... Lips leaned against each other a bittersweet kiss..._

"Did we kissed n the past?"

"Raven... I want to believe in it, but she suffered so many losses in one day that I'm afraid she'd want to leave too." He admitted and from the bottom of his heart, he tried to keep his hope that everything would be fine, it was his nature to be like this, with his faith and hope in the good side, but this time it was being a little more difficult.

"Come on, Charles, we need your hope now... She's not alone, she's got you, and the x-men! We're family to her too!"

"You're right Raven..." The telepath said, remembering the conversation he'd had with the agent before Cuba and shook his head. "I need to keep my hope, Moira is strong."

Moira, hearing them speak of family, shook her head, running her hands over her face to remove her hair from her eyes, and then, with the corner of her eye, saw the child's teddy bear that had been placed next to him and her lips parted, while her eyes glittered, she looked down at the floor, seeing her bare feet.

 _Moira was barefoot on the front lawn as she carried a hamburger tray to the patio table where Kevin was sitting between Joe and Ken holding his baseball teddy bear that he had just gotten from his mother and wiggled its little arms on baseball's moves._

 _The next day Kevin would have a baseball game and was quite anxious and so Moira not only had called her father to visit her and her grandson and see him play, but had also invited Joe to have dinner with them too and listen his son telling him about how excited he was._

 _"... and the coach said I'm very good at throwing..." Kevin was telling his father, who was laughint to Moira as she put the tray on the table and the woman winked at him, amused._

 _Despite the divorce, they were still good friends, and Moira's father turned on the radio and smiled, taking his daughter by the arm, who laughed protesting ad they stopped in the middle of the grass, and the old man made a gesture for her to dance._

 _"No dad!"_

 _"Come on, dear, it was your favorite song when you were a little girl..."_

 _Moira rolled her eyes, feigning a bow as Joe approached her and pulled her out to dance on the grass, which was lit by the porch light. The two of them waltzed for some time, amused, and when the other song started and Joe tried to hold her for another dance, but she ran away from him, managing to break free, laughing:_

 _"No, the hamburgers will get cold!"_

 _And she went to the table, to serve their burgers, which had been a specialty of her mother, and now was hers, her 3 men's favorite food._

 _The night was quiet and fun, and then Kevin came down with a baseball ball, a glove and bat for his mother and him to play._

 _While his father and grandfather talked, Moira played with her son, and the two stopped to see when the boy had thrown the ball very hard and disapeared in the sky, and Moira was crouched, hugging her son as they stared up at the starry sky, looking for where he had thrown the ball._

 _"I think superman would be envious of your strength, dear." She laughed and Kevin smiled excitedly, still searching the ball to see if it would fall._

 _"I think so, but I can share it with him if he shares his healing power."_

Moira knew there would be no more moments like that again and she took a deep breath, her eyes half closed as she looked at the room, staring at her son and then Charles and she felt her heart tighten at the sight of his blue eyes and she whispered:

"I don't think I'm that strong." And she walked to the elevator door that opened with some doctors inside and when she turned to Charles, she said resignedly: "Goodbye."

Charles and Raven turned to hear the emergency siren ring and when Charles read Dr. Cameron's mind, he felt his blood freeze, rushing to the other elevator.

"It's Moira!"

When they reached the room she was in, Levine and Hank were outside, watching the doctors rush in with a defibrillator and Moira's partner said:

"Dr. Cameron was going to let the visits in now, but she started suffering a cardiac arrest..."

Charles could hear the doctor saying that they were losing her, and then he put two fingers on his temple, freezing everyone on that floor.

Charles's heart was pounding and he led his chair to Moira's bed, stopping beside one of the doctors holding the defibrillator, and he saw Moira's pale face, motionless, her chest up. He then lifted his free hand and slowly guided it to her hand, touching it for the first time, feeling a warmth run through his body.

"Moira, my dear, if I could, I'd leave everyone here frozen to keep you alive, but I can't keep them frozen for too long." He whispered in a resigned voice, stroking her hand with his thumb in circles, his blue eyes glittering and showing how much he loved her.

 _Charles and Moira, after the first round, kissed again, and the woman, who sat beneath Charles's legs, lowered her lips down his chest, her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them._

 _Charles moaned, his hands going down her back to her buttocks, feeling his body shiver with her touch and her kisses and then, he raised a hand to her chin, lifting it up and making her lean her forehead against his and he whispered :_

 _"You, my dear, are wonderful." There was so much affection in his words and Moira lowered her head a little, not unraveling theis foreheads, her hair falling on her head's sides and forming a curtain as she blushed._

 _"Charles, stop making me blush!"_

 _"No... You make me even more in love with you when you blush..." He said with a beautiful smile, giving her a kiss, and she parted her lips, surprised and heart racing:_

 _"Charles..."_

 _"I'm being honest, my dear, it's what I feel for you." He had never fallen in love as intense and truthfully as with Moira, and he knew she was the woman for him, and he always wanted to support and love her._

 _"I... I'm in love with you, too." She admitted, opening a smile that made Charles feel great happiness as she sought his lips._

 _Charles's lips deepened the kiss as he lowered a hand between them, feeling her body above his, ready and then, in a single move they became one._

The elevator door opened and Moira frowned, seeing that everyone was frozen, including who was in the elevator and she approached, seeing Charles with two fingers on his temple and the other hand, stroking hers and saying:

"Stay Moira..."

"I want to go, Charles... And also, I don't even remember you..."

"Time is running out and I need to defrost them." He paused, moistening his lips and said seriously: "Once you asked me if you were strong and I told you: if we are strong to let the pain in, we are strong to let it go... I know how it is to lose the people we love, but Moira, they will always be with you, and you haven't lost them all! "

"Who are you?" She said loudly, frustrated, because every time she got close to him, her heart would race, and she touched his chin, but her hand passed through it.

Then she saw a strong light in front of her, and the moment she turned her hand away from his chin, which she had passed through and raised to touch the light, Charles let go of her hand and touched her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Have a good read!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

 _Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping_

 _When you look at me like that_

 **Please don't say you love me-Gabrielle Aplin**

 _"Congratulations professor."_

 _"Thank you very much. It's-It's much harder than it looks,, actually."_

 _"No, on your presentation."_

 _"Oh, you were at my presentation. How nice of you, thank you very much."_

 _"Moira Mactaggert."_

 _"Charles Xavier."_

 _"Do you have a minute?"_

 _"For a pretty little bean with a mutatef MCR-one gene, I have five. I say MCR-one and you would say auburn hair... It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation..."_

 _"I haven't been entirely honest with you, love, I'm sorry. You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind."_

 _"Good evening."_

 _"That's not very professional."_

 _"Abracadabra!"_

 _"Charles?... This is insane, how did you do that?"_

 _"I altered what your beautiful mind thought you saw."_

 _"Look, I know you can read my mind, what I want to do, what I should do... But this is my job, Charles."_

 _"Understandable, and I want you to know that I completely respect your decision-"_

 _"Read my mind now."_

 _"I'd rather read your lips."_

 _"You Charles, don't exist."_

 _"You, my dear, are wonderful."_

 _"Charles, stop making me blush!"_

 _"No... You make me even more in love with you when you blush..."_

 _"Charles..."_

 _"I'm being honest, my dear, it's what I feel for you."_

 _"I... I'm in love with you, too."_

 _"I won't. Actually, I can... I... I can't feel my legs!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"_

 _"We're still on the government's side, Moira, we're still g-men, just without the G."_

 _"No, you're your own team now, it's better. You're x-men."_

 _"Hehe... Yeah, I like the sound of that... Moira, for us anonymity will be the first line of defense."_

 _"I know, they can threaten me all they want, Charles, I'll never tell them where you are. Ever."_

 _"I know you won't, I know..."_

 _"Sometimes I get fragments. Like... trees, sun light... A kiss..."_

Moira opened her eyes, widening and panting, and everything around her began to move, and one of the nurses pulled Charles away as the doctor adjusted her oxygen mask.

"Mrs. Mactaggert, calm down, you suffered a car accident, but you'll be fine..."

Charles had tears of joy in his eyes as Levine and Rose hugged each other and Hank and Raven held hands, excited and Moira ignored Dr. Cameron, pulling off the oxygen mask and staring at Charles, her lips parting as her eyes glittered, brow furrowed in emotion, and the telepath asked:

"Moira, do you know where you are?"

"I'm on a beach."

"What beach?" He asked, his heart racing as Cameron frowned, confused and Moira in a hoarse voice, but full of love said:

"In Cuba, with you." And those words made Charles's heart fill with joy, before one of the doctors asked him to wait into in hallway.

She could remember everything, and despite waking up from the coma and having to deal with the deaths of people she loved very much, her son and the fact that Charles had erased her memories 15 years ago, she wanted to live the joy of that one moment, to have chosen to stay, and then, Cameron replaced the mask.

Levine, Rose, and Cheng, after learning that Moira would be all right, visited the sleeping agent and left her flowers before they went to rest while McCone was in the CIA, resolving matters, and Charles and Raven remained, he had asked Hank to go back to the school and see how things were.

Raven had gone to the cafeteria and Charles was sitting beside Moira's bed, where he had hung a red balloon and had bought flowers, his eyes closed as he thought.

He felt a great joy in his heart for having managed to make Moira change her mind and stay, but he knew there was a long road ahead of them, he had erased her memories without permission and Moira would still have to deal with the deaths of her father and Joe, in addition to deciding about Kevin's future, but Charles knew that he would be at her side supporting her all the time.

Charles felt Moira's mind stronger and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that Moira had her eyes open and stared at him expressionlessly, and then he said:

"Moira..." His blue eyes sparkled, making her heart beat faster as she said:

"Hi Charles..." She looked up for a moment, seeing the red balloon hanging on her bed and opened a small smile by the gesture, she loved red. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

He laughed low, thrilled, and leaned forward in his chair and stroked her hair and she sighed with his gentle touch, closing her eyes for a moment and then reopening, staring down at his tired face, yet happy.

"Charles, you should have gone to rest for a while, this chair must be uncomfortable for sleep."

"No, I wanted to be here..." And he took a deep breath, staring at her, resigned: "Moira, I'm sorry for erasing your memories, it was a part of you that I should never have taken away from you."

"But why did you erase my memories of Cuba?"

"Because, my dear, I thought that if we were strong enough to let this love in we would be strong to let it go, and that was the only way I thought possible to keep you safe if you had no memories of us." Charles said, running a hand through his wavy hair and his eyes were filled with tears as he said, embarrassed: "But my decision turned out to be selfish in the end."

Her lips parted, trembling as she stared at him, her eyes filled with tears and she said:

"It was selfish, wanting to make that decision and take the consequences for you." She paused and then said: "Charles, this decision was mine too, no matter what I chose, it was for us to choose together, and so we would both have shared that weight, knowing that it was mutual... My choice would have been you. "

"Moira... Would you still make that choice?"

"I wouldn't go back in time because I had... Kevin. But I'm choosing Cuba now."

Charles brought his lips to hers, who was sitting on the bed, but when his lips were close, Moira widened her eyes ahainst her will, averting his lips and Charles backed off, knowing why.

"Moira, I'm sorry, I should have thought... I know it's going to take time, but I won't get tired of telling you this... I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Charles ..."

"But I made you afraid..."

"Charles, it's just a reflex, but it's not how I feel." And she pressed her forehead to his and Charles closed his eyes, feeling her presence, her love and her warmth, and Moira moistened her lips, whispering:

"I know I chose Cuba, but please don't say you love me yet, because I still can't answer back." She saw Charles open his eyes, showing his pain and regret and she kissed his forehead. "It doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when I'm with you, but I just need some time to think about us, think about... Kevin."

"I understand love, and I don't want you to feel pressured. When you feel ready, come to visit me..."

She gave him a beautiful smile, feeling her heart race and gave space to Charles, who with a little effort, managed to lie down on the bed next to her, hugging her. Charles felt his heart fill with love for her, his arms caressing her back and Moira, carefully with her broken wrist and the serum, buried her face on his chest.

A few minutes later, when they separated, Moira took a deep breath and said:

"I know the doctors said I still can't get out of bed because I have to recover, but I, I need to make a decision about Kevin and for that, I need to see him... Could you take me to him?"

Charles stared at her for a moment, worried about what physical and emotional exertion that might do to her, was afraid of losing her again, but he also knew she was a mother and she needed to be with her son and so he agreed.

Carefully, Charles returned to his chair and removed the needle with the serum from her hand and Moira rose slowly because of the bandage on her abdomen, and Charles reached out his hand, holding her hand as the chair slid and they went to the elevator, Charles entering in the head of any nurse who approached them.

When they reached Kevin's room, Moira approached her son, her eyes filled with tears, and Charles stood at the door, giving her privacy, but his mind ended up reading a few of her thoughts and his heart squeezed.

"Kevin... My son..." She whispered, covering her mouth with one hand to mouth and the other, she reached out, touching his hair, seeing his pale face behind the mask.

She was invaded by memories of him, of the last moments in the car, and of that smile when he had been asleep in the hospital and she wandering invisibly to see him, and she had thought everything would be all right.

"Remember you said you wanted to be superman so you could have healing powers? I wanted it to be true so much because I don't know how I can let you go..."

"Moira..." Charles frowned, his eyes closed in concentration and then he opened them and approached the bed and asked: "Did you know he was a mutant?"

"Kevin isn't-He never showed any sign of being a mutant..." Moira said shocked, turning to Charles, who was touching his forehead.

"His x gene hasn't awakened yet, but I can feel his mind somehow, despite the... brain death, but different from the minds of humans."

"Charles..." Moira said, trying not to raise expectations and touched his shoulder. "Do you think this mutation would have any chance of helping to bring him back?"

"Moira..." He said honest but gently, staring at her. "If his power is to heal, there is a good chance he will reverse the brain death, for that, I will try to get into his mind and try to awaken the x gene."

And for an hour, Charles raised one hand to the boy's head, the other on his own temple, concentrating, and then the screen that monitored Kevin's brain activity began to whistle and Moira raised her hands to her mouth, and Kevin opened his eyes for a moment, before closing them again, falling asleep.

"Charles?"

"I can feel his mind stronger and read his thoughts. Somehow, his power is to heal..." Charles said, admired as he stared at the boy, feeling relieved and Moira touched Kevin's hand, stroking it before kissing his forehead and she turned to Charles, excited.

"Charles... You saved two lives in a single day and I don't even know how to thank you..."

"Don't thank me, and after what I've done, all I want is to see you happy..."

She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

The doctors entered, confused at seeing the boy alive and rushed the couple out, a nurse taking Moira back to the bedroom to rest and Moira and Charles knew that everything would be all right.

After Moira's farewell to her father and Joe, that had happened in the chapel at the hospital, where Joe's parents and Moira's uncles and cousins had managed to go, the doctors had told her that she should lie in herr room and rest for at least two days, due to the surgery in the abdomen and also, by the coma.

Moira was lying on the hospital bed, staring at the wall, feeling bored and her son was being examined when Charles came in and she turned around smiling.

"Hello Moira, how are you feeling?" He asked gently, standing by her bed and holding her hand.

"Tired, to be honest." She admitted softly and Charles knew it was normal, from everything she'd been through the past few days and he stroked her hand, making her more relaxed. "And I feel like I'm going to be crazy, staring at those white walls...

"I know, my dear, but soon you will be discharged."

"I wanted to at least be able to go to the hospital gardens please, Charles..." She asked and Charles couldn't resist her, smiling and agreeing.

"Okay, but just a little, I don't want to put your health at risk, okay?"

"OK."

And Charles reached out, helping her off the bed, and she slipped on her slipper, adjusting the hospital gown and her hair, flushing at the sight of Charles watching her in that outfit, but his gaze only brought in admiration and love and the they left together to the gardens.

Since it was a little chilly and gray that afternoon, the gardens were almost empty and the couple walked quietly, looking at the trees and flowers there and for a moment, Moira remembered the gardens of Charles's mansion, knowing that soon he would have to return to his school, but she also knew that when her life stabilized, they would see each other again and then, her thoughts went to when she had been in a coma, and she didn't know if it had been a dream or a real.

"I can hear your thoughts loud, my dear." Charles murmured fondly, looking to the side and staring at Moira's face and she smiled shyly.

"Just thinking..." She mumbled, feeling a bit tired then and Charles said:

"Sit on the chair..."

"I'm not going to hurt you?" She asked, frowning worriedly and he denied, straightening in the wheelchair.

"You won't and I worry more about you than I about mylself, my dear." He told her seriously, and then he held out his hand and she accepted it, sitting carefully beneath his legs and Charles wrapped his arms around her waist, accommodating her better and she sighed, feeling comfortable in his arms.

"Charles?"

"Yes?" He murmured, caressing her waist gently and then her abdomen, where she had been operated, making her more relaxed.

"Is it true that you froze everybody around my room, when I was... Suffering from cardiac arrest?"

"How do you know?" He frowned and then was surprised to see in her mind the moment he had frozen everything.

"It's weird, but the time I was in a coma, it was like I could see what was happening around me and I saw you by my side, freezing everybody when I was ready to go." She said in a low voice.

"Yes, I froze, and I just don't tell you why, because I promised you that I wouldn't say that I... You know." He admitted, staring at her affectionately.

"Charles... I want to stay with you, but I need some time to think about what happened in Cuba, the accident, and that's why I asked you not to say that you still love me, because I don't want to rush things, as much as I want to kiss you, I know things change fast and a lot can happen, but I want it to be right."

"Moira..." He lifted a hand, caressing her face and touching the bruise there and he said gently: "I want you to set the pace. After what I did to you after Cuba, it's fair..."

"Charles, I have already forgiven you for this..."

"I know you did, my dear, but I want you to set the pace, and when you're ready, we'll be together."

"OK." She nodded, smiling and taking his hand from her face and interlacing them.

They both smiled, staring at the sky and the trees. The position wasn't the most comfortable, but they didn't care and Moira laid her head on his shoulder, coming closer because of the cold breeze and Charles wrapped his arms around her again, rubbing them to warm her, seeing that she was shivering.

"You want to come back? It's getting cold."

"Not yet, if it's all right for you."

He nodded, grinning and then leaned his head against her forehead, feeling her warmth before he suggested:

"What do you think of drinking something to warm up?" He asked, seeing the hospital coffee shop that stood near the garden and she accepted.

Charles started to move the wheelchair and she laughed, hugging his neck and saying:

"Charles, let me down first!" Moira felt a joy she hadn't felt since the day of the accident and Charles was happy to know that he was responsible for it.

"You've already made a lot of effort for today, Moira." And he continued to guide them to the cafeteria, smiling at her laughter, keeping a hand around her waist.

Moira and Kevin, who with his powers hadn't only returned but also healed his broken leg, had been discharged the next day and the angents, Charles and the others were in the hospital to see them and mother and son get out of the elevator holding hands, smiling in front of their friends and grandparents and uncles that were there.

"Uncle Charlie!" Kevin said excitedly to see Charles in the doorway and ran to hug him. Although he had only met the telepath a few days ago, he had grown fond of him, especially since Charles was like him.

"Hi Kevin, I'm glad you're 100%!" Charles smiled as he hugged him and then the boy went to Levine while Moira stopped in front of the telepath, smiling.

"Hi Charles..."

"Moira..." Charles smiled, seeing her more beautiful than ever right in front of him and he held up his hand and she held it. "You'll be fine?"

"Yes, I will... But it's not a goodbye." She told him bowing to be on the same level as him, and Charles agreed and Moira squeezed his hand in a gesture that made him smile fondly.

"No, it's not..."

The two exchanged a long look, full of love, anxiety, affection and then, Charles laid a kiss on her forehead, which made her heart melt and Moira withdrew with a smile, taking Kevin's hand and the two got in the car with Levine.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _At night when the stars light up my room_

 _I sit by myself talking to the moon_

 _Trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side_

 _Talking to me too_

 **Talking to the moon-Bruno Mars**

Two weeks had passed since Charles had returned from Langley and things at school were quiet. Every day he thought of Moira, but he knew that when she was ready, she would come and so he concentrated on his classes.

It was late afternoon and Charles had given his last class and now he was in his office, reading a book when he heard Moira and Kevin's thoughts and smiled, lowering the book. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Moira."

"Hi Charles..." She said, sounding awkward, but relaxed as she felt Charles in her mind, telling her beautiful words. "Sorry to come without warning.

"You don't have to ask permission to come here, you're more than welcome."

And as she approached, Charles's heart raced, not only for the beauty of Moira, in a white summer dress with her auburn hair falling on her shoulders, but by the decision made that was in her mind.

"I've already thought of everything I needed to think... I love you, Charles." She said honestly, sitting on the edge of the chair in front of him, placing her hands on his knees and staring into the blue eyes that glittered.

It had been two weeks since they had gone to different places, and Moira had used this time to recover, to take care of her son, who was still trying to understand what it meant to have powers. And also, reflect on the events of the accident and have her memories of Charles back.

Levine and Rose, just as Moira's uncles and cousins had helped her the first few days at home because she had been ordered to avoid walk around too much and had been medical leave for two months from CIA.

At first it had been difficult for both of them, especially Kevin, who had lost his father and grandfather, but gradually he had returned being a cheerful boy again, asking for Charles, and Moira was grateful for the conversation the telepath had had about his powers with him.

The first night, Moira had gone to sleep with tears in her eyes, thinking of the losses, but then Charles, who even agreeing to give her some time, calmed her mind and then, Kevin went to her bed and hugged her and gradually, she had started letting the pain go, and going back to her routine and thinking of Charles.

She had loved Joe, and even after the divorce, they had remained friends, but deep down she knew something was holding her back, and with her memories back, she knew it had been the love she felt for Charles, her true love.

Although she had been angry by what he had done, because the decision to erase her memories should have been discussed with her as well, it was her right, part of her understood what it was like to have to make a difficult decision, feeling helpless in a situation, he knew that if she had stayed she would have been in danger and in her case, when they had said that Kevin wouldn't survive and she had intended to go along, and now, she was there, in Charles's mansion with her decision made.

"Oh Moira..." He said, shaking his head lightly, feeling great happiness and he leaned forward pressing his forehead against hers and said: "You made me the happiest man in the world, I love you."

"Charles..." She bit her lip, her heart racing, looking into his eyes and smiling. "You and your words, always thrilling me..."

Charles took both hands to the her head's sides, putting some space between them, and when he began to guide his lips to hers, he watched to see if she would retreat again, but she didn't, she was anxious for the kiss and then he kissed her.

The kiss began softly, both of them just pressing their lips against each other, feeling that special moment and Charles stroked her cheek as she brought her hands to his shoulders, getting closer.

Moira parted her lips, squeezing his shoulders as Charles's tongue sought hers, deepening the kiss with passion, both in pursuit of control, until they were out of breath.

As they parted, their faces flushed, Charles smiled, still holding her face and stroking it and Moira smiled, keeping her eyes closed, feeling her body warm at his touch.

His hands then lowered to her waist and he pulled Moira into his lap with a force she didn't know he possessed and she laughed, sitting over her own knees, on either side of his legs, hugging his neck, while Charles pulled her closer to him, their faces almost glued, and they could feel each other's breath on their faces and Charles muttered, even if he was seeing her desire in her mind, wanting to hear it from her:

"We can wait if you want, my dear..."

"You want to wait?" She murmured and he denied, reaching up a hand and caressing the corner of her mouth and she parted her lips, holding a sigh as she closed her eyes, her body reacting to his.

"I want you Moira, if it's for us to keep going, just kiss, or hold each other, I don't care, I want what you want." He admitted, his voice full of passion, his lips parted too, almost glued to hers as he felt his body stiffen at the feel of her fingernails caressing his neck.

"I don't want to wait any longer, Charles, fifteen years and three weeks... But sometimes it seems like it was yesterday and my heart beats so fast-"

Moira's look of desire made him kiss her with passion, interrupting her a and making her kiss him back with the same intensity.

Charles led the chair toward one of the doors in his office, leading them to his bedroom and stopping by the bed, where they broke off the kiss, and Moira rose gracefully, pulling off her shoes as Charles slid to the bed, barely believing that he was with Moira again, and that she was fine.

She then stood over him, placing both hands on his shoulders and kissing him. Charles's hands massaged her back in the rhythm of the kiss and then they went to the hem of the white dress and lifted it slowly, interrupting the kiss to remove the dress and the telepath removed it carefully, not to hook it on her hair and Moira smiled at the gesture, sitting on his legs.

Charles felt more rigid, seeing the woman's body he loved and witch was flushed as he stared at her and he smiled, caressing her face with one hand, while the other went to her left shoulder, causing her to sigh and then to her breast covered by her bra, stroking it and feeling her heart beat fast before bringing her to him.

His lips then went to her neck, laying kisses there and Moira dropped her head over her hand on his shoulder, losing herself in his kisses and then in his touch that was so sensual, knowing that it was only the first of many rounds that night, and Charles muttered between her covered breasts:

"Your mind is as beautiful as you, my dear..."

"Charles, always so skillful with words..."

His hands wandered down her back, finding the hook of her bra and removing it, stroking a breast and the woman found his lips to stifle her moan as she tightened her hands on his shoulders.

Charles's gentle, yet skillful fingers stroked her breast, before he began to massage it, going to the other and feeling its texture, before teasing her left breast, and her nails scratched him lightly.

As the kiss became more demanding, Moira's hands went to his button-up shirt, opening it and exposing his chest, where she ran her hands in the same rhythm as the caresses on her breasts.

"Moira..." He broke off the kiss and then felt her lips lower to his chest, giving kisses and bites lightly and he closed his eyes, raising his hands to her hair and holding the locks.

He then guided her face upward, kissing her as he felt her fingers open his zipper and slowly enter and caress his member. Her caresses were full with passion as she moved her hand around him up and down, squeezing it and feeling her own body react and when it was too much, feeling that he would explode, Charles loosened her hair, holding her wrist before he ended losing control and she smiled, giving him a kiss.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, my dear." He said, running his eyes over her face and her body and then his fingers went down to her hip, playing with the hem of her panties, watching her face and the smile that showed that this was what she wanted.

He lowered it and his fingers caressed her hips, before they went to her center, touching her and she hugged his back, burying her face on his neck. Her sighs made him react even more to her, and then he massaged her, before using one finger and then another, seeing her ready and feeling her explode.

"Charles..." She had her eyes closed as she caught her breath, lying next to Charles and he stroked her hair and her face, staring at her and calming her.

"You are beautiful..."

She smiled, opening her eyes as he laid a kiss on her lips and then, ready, Moira stayed over him, putting her hands on his shoulders as he helped her lean against him, keeping a hand around her waist and the other, he guided his member to her center, until they became one.

They both took a deep breath as Moira propped her forehead against his, feeling his free hand caress her cheek until she felt she was ready, moving over him and then he started to move, and they both found a rhythm. Brown eyes met the blues and they kissed with passion.

Their bodies were beginning to sweat, while Moira increased the pace and Charles held her waist, matching them as his tongue parted her lips. They both felt like they were catching fire, their hearts racing and Moira squeezed her muscles around him, and then, sensing he was near, he lowered one hand between them to caress her, and they climaxed together.

The telepath pulled Moira to his chest and she buried her face on it, catching her breath, feeling an arm around her and she stroked it, both pleased.

"Wow, Charles, you always surprise me..."

"You were the fantastic one, my love ..." He pulled the sheet to cover them and kissed her lips with love. "Rest a little..."

Later, after taking a shower, Moira was standing in front of the window in Charles's room, watching the moon and she waited for the telepath. She smiler, seeing the beauty of the moon and thinking about that night. It had been even better than the first time, the night before the mission in Cuba, Charles was always kind, but he carried so much passion and desire in his touches and kisses.

She put her hands inside the pockets of her dress, adjusting them as she felt Charles stand in his chair behind her and she stared at him on the glass's reflection as he leaned his forehead against her back, placing his hands inside her pockets, encircling her waist and finding her hands, and holding them.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" He mumbled in a gentle voice, then watched her face on the reflection, seeing the moon above her reflection and she smiled, interlacing her fingers to his.

"Fantastic, Charles..." And the two stared at each other on the window, seeing the same feelings on tne other, eager to be together again, after dinner with Kevin, Raven, and the others downstairs, and the moon seemed to shine for them.

Charles's hands guided hers out of his pockets, hugging her, and then he lifted a hand toward her shoulder and Moira turned sideways and they kissed.

"I'm glad you're here, you're like my reflection of the mirror, but much better than I am, I see the same feelings of mine, stamped on your beautiful face..." He admitted.

"And I'm glad I stayed, you saved people at that hospital and made it possible for me to be here with you and Kevin." She said touched, with a beautiful smile that made Charles's heart beat faster.

And the couple kissed again, and Moira sat beneath his knees, stroking her his and parting her lips to Charles, who soon increased the intensity of the kiss, his tongue struggling with hers, as he hugged her waist. They were both happy because they knew that from now on, any difficulties that would arise would be dealt by them, together.

 **the end**


End file.
